


Just Dance With Me

by Imtheseme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Remus doubts Sirius's dancing ability, Sirius proves him wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtheseme/pseuds/Imtheseme
Summary: "I'm just saying Rem, I was quite the charming individual back in the day," sirius seemed to pick at the carpet in-between his legs in a rather uncharming way."Really? Because I remember you being a massive prat"."Oh I definitely was a prat, but a charming one. I could charm the tits off a hippogriff, hell I still can".Remus snorted and just shook his head in disbelief. That seemed like a challenge to Sirius. He jerked up from his sitting position on the ground and made a few quick strides to the record shelf nearby. Skimming through the spines of the records until he found one he liked, Sirius then put the record into the player and started it up.A sweet moment at Grimmauld Place. Just Remus and Sirius Dancing.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Just Dance With Me

It was thunder storming outside of number 12 Grimmauld place. So it must've been an unusually loud clap of thunder that woke Ginny Weasley at 3 a.m., that or she was just thirsty. Either way Ginny found herself making her way to the kitchen for a glass of water, making sure not to wake Hermione who was in the next bed over from hers.

Ginny paused at the sound of muffled laughter seeming to come from the small library on the first floor. Being just as nosy as everybody else in her family she decided to peek through the cracks in the door and see what was going on.

There seated in a rather plush, comfy looking armchair was the previous defense against the dark arts professor, Remus Lupin. He was sitting quite straight up but looked relaxed as he sipped from an overly ornate teacup before setting it down on a matching floating saucer to his left. Remus was also looking quite amused, but that hadn't explained the laughter. Sirius Black sitting on the ground pouting like a child, however, did.

"I'm just saying Rem, I was quite the charming individual back in the day," Sirius seemed to pick at the carpet in-between his legs in a rather uncharming way.

"Really? Because I remember you being a massive prat".

"Oh I definitely was a prat, but a charming one. I could charm the tits off a hippogriff, hell I still can".

Remus snorted and just shook his head in disbelief. That seemed like a challenge to Sirius. He jerked up from his sitting position on the ground and made a few quick strides to the record shelf nearby. Skimming through the spines of the records until he found one he liked, Sirius then put the record into the player and started it up.

It was a rather pretty classical tune, with soft string instruments accompanied by a lulling piano. Sirius stood with his back ramrod straight In front of his friend, then bowed slightly and offered his hand.

"May I have this dance," Sirius asked with a much lower tone of voice than he had earlier. Looking up slightly at Remus through his long eyelashes.

"Oh quite the gentleman you are" Remus grinned at him as he took Sirius's hand and stood up.

"Of course Moonshine," Sirius grinned at him placing one at upon Remus's waist and the other on his shoulder, "that's all my Heir to the Black Throne training finally coming to good use".

They began to waltz to the tempo of the song, spinning gracefully together with Remus just a step behind Sirius.

"You know, I don't remember you being this good at dancing," Remus had stated.

"Really? Don't you remember that night at ol' sluggy's Christmas party" Sirius almost sounded offended at the implications of being a bad dancer, "we danced there quite a lot if my memory isn't fading on me".

"Vaguely, I definitely remember drinking too much fire whiskey, and hadn't you and James spiked the punch bowl with a bubbling burp potion?"

Sirius let out a barking laugh, throwing his head back,"so you do remember!". Remus chuckled along with him as he rested his head into the crook or Sirius's neck.

Sirius took the chance to whisper into Remus's ear, "Do you remember what else happened that night, Moony?". 

Remus shuddered from the hot breath fanning along the side of his face and down his neck. He hesitated before replying, "yes, of course. How could I forget".

The mood shifted and Sirius seemed to pull his dancing partner even closer, holding him tightly chest to chest.

"It would be hard to forget a kiss like that," Sirius admitted looking down at Remus with a soft look, before it turned mischievous. "It was hard for James to forget the sight of it too, I'm sure"

This caused another giggling fit between the two. Remus pulled his head up to look Sirius more directly in the eye. "Not one of our finer moments".

"On the contrary it was quite fine. I rather liked the scared look on his face when he caught us snogging with our hands down each other's pants".

"You would," Remus huffed good naturedly at his fellow marauder. The look on his face was disapproving, but his eyes held a strong fondness for the eccentric man before him.

Ginny was in a bit of a shock. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin? An item? It was a hard thought to wrap her head around, but not an unpleasant one.

"What wasn't to like, and besides it wasn't as bad as that one time Lils walked in on us with your perfect Prefect lips wrapped around my pr-" Remus had shut the man up with a kiss before it became more graphic. It wasn't anything sordid, just a long firm press of lips.

Ginny did her best not to gasp out loud. She felt guilty for intruding on this moment, but she didn't want to leave just yet.

"You're so much prettier when you don't talk," Remus said breathily once he finally did pull back from the kiss. Somewhere in the background the music had stopped playing.

"I'd say the same thing about you, but I think Lily would have disagreed with my silencing methods" Sirius said through a grin.

Remus kissed him again this time deeper, licking at Sirius's bottom lip and nipping softly when he didn't immediately respond. When this kiss ended this time neither of them spoke. Remus laid his head back onto Sirius's shoulder and they swayed in silence for quite some time.

Though with great reluctance Sirius eventually pulled away holding Remus's hand. He bowed and gave the hand an obnoxiously wet kiss.

" Thank you mister Moony for a wonderful dance".

"The pleasure was all mine mister Padfoot".

They dissolved into laughter once more. Ginny thought this an opportune time to leave, as she already had seen much more than she was supposed too. She turned back to head to bed, water be damned.


End file.
